One Wish
by Lola Manola
Summary: People always thought each of them had all they wanted in life, little did they know the one thing they wished for the most was each other. Only problem is who will let their barriers down in order to let the other in. Troyella.
1. Big Break

**Okay guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated or wrote anything in a while but life has been mega hectic what with my dissertation at Uni, but now that is done & I'm on Easter Holiday I can finally write you guys something. In regards to Start Over, unfortunately I feel that I put that story out there without thinking about the plot fully. But I now have a brand new spanking fic for you that I've had on my brain for a while now and it's also my first Troyella so please bear with me.**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own anything to do with HSM, much to my disappointment.**

**This fic is rated M for its mature scenes, for example sex scenes, use of alcohol and swearing, so if you're under 16 or find stuff like that offensive then I advise you not to read this fanfic.**

People would often ask her what it's like to have all your dreams and wishes come true and politely she would smile and say "It's nice but I still have dreams and wishes that I'm hoping to fulfil one day." They would automatically assume that the other wishes were her next album going to number one in the charts or recording a duet with a diva like Mariah Carey. Little did they know that the dream she still wished for each night, was that he would come back into her life and make it perfect again.

Gabriella Montez was the girl next-door singer superstar and had been since she was seventeen and was spotted at a local café in her home town of Albuquerque, New Mexico where she often played on open mic night. Gabriella, or Gabi as she liked to be known, was now 21 and had the world at her feet. She had moved LA permanently when she was 18, realising that is where she needed to be if she wanted to hit the big time. And the big time she had certainly hit, she was now on her third album as well as having a few movies in the pipeline as well.

She had been up since 5 today, doing various interviews and photo shoots, and knew there was a long night ahead of her as she sat down in hair and make up to be prepared for her video shoot. Gabi pulled out her phone and checked through her missed calls and texts as her hairdresser turned the TV on and begins to brush through Gabi's dark brown hair.

"So we're thinking of keeping it quite natural today, just going to tighten up your curls a bit." Gabi's hairdresser says as Gabi places her phone on the counter in front of her and gains eye contact with the hairdresser in the mirror in front of them both.

"Sounds good." Gabi responds.

"I must say I'm quite excited to see the new kid on the court today." A voice from the TV says. "We've heard so much about him, let's just see if Troy Bolton can live up to the rumours."

Gabi's head turns to the TV as she hears the name that hasn't been mentioned to her since she left New Mexico four years ago. She watches the screen as the camera pans onto his face, her heart feels like it's jumped into her throat as she see his piercing blue eyes and chestnut hair that was still cut the same way as when she last saw him.

"Turn it off." her voice says quietly to the hairdresser who just gives her a quizzical look.

"I just want to see the tip off." she replies to Gabi, making the anger build up inside her as she recalls the last time she saw him in her head.

"I said turn it off." Gabi says once again with a slight edge to her voice, the hairdresser quickly picked up the remote and pressed the off button knowing not to mess with Gabriella Montez when she spoke in that voice.

* * *

Many people believed that he had everything in life that he could wish for, he was in the starting line up for The Lakers, he was extremely good looking that he could get any girl he wanted & he had money to burn. But for Troy Bolton that wasn't case the one thing he did want, he longer had.

Troy Bolton had just got the big break into the NBA he'd always dreamed of, after attended UC Berkeley where he played college ball he got scouted by The Lakers and was giving the chance of living the life he dreamed of. Ever since he first picked up a basketball he knew that this is what he wanted to do in life, to play ball professionally, and now here he was getting the chance to do that.

It had been a long week of press conferences, magazine interviews and photo shoots to introduce The Lakers new star player & now here was the big day Troy had always dreamed off. As he pulled his jersey out of his locker, he slowly run his thumbs over his name that was printed on in the yellow writing, smiling as he took in the number 14. The number that he had worn since middle school whilst playing basketball. 14 had always been his lucky number; he'd scored his first basket on the fourteenth go, he got his first A in Algebra after the fourteenth time, he's fourteenth kiss with a girl was with the girl he fell in love with.

Troy cursed himself for thinking of her before the biggest game of his life, pulling his top on over his head. He knew that she didn't think of him when she got her big break so why should he think of her. Slamming his locker shut, he turned to his team mates and gave them the famous Bolton smile before they all bundle out onto the court.

Little did Troy know that less than 20 miles away she was thinking of him and watching him as he finally got the one wish he always wanted.

**There you go guys, I know it's short but it's just an introduction to where Troy and Gabriella are at in their lives, there will be flashbacks to when they where younger during the story.**

**Please please review, anything is better than nothing as it does inspire me to write some more for you guys!**

**So hit that green button please!!**

**xxx**


	2. Doesn't Exist Anymore

**Hey guys,**

**Just want to say a huge thank you to those of you who reviewed and/or added this to story alert or story favorites. It gave me a huge boost making me want to get this done as soon as possible for you all.**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own anything HSM related; also Brody and LC are based on Brody Jenner and Lauren Conrad from The Hills, so I don't own them either, also don't own Lola's, Ketchup or Arena. If I did I would be mega rich.**

**Remember this fic is rated M as there may well be some sexy scenes later on, but at the moment it's just all anger so there maybe some swearing. Although I don't think there is in this chapter.**

**Anyways enough from me, here's the next chapter.**

No matter how hard Gabriella tried she couldn't get the image of him running out onto the court from her mind. He looked exactly the same as he did in High School, maybe a little bit taller and bit more rough round the edges, but the hair was still the same shaggy golden brown colour, the famous smile was still there on his face & his eyes still shone the same bright blue.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, she threw herself down onto her couch covering her face with her hands hoping that it would stop her brain filling with the memories of Troy.

"Rough day?" a light breezy voice said as she entered the room, her heels clicking on the hardwood floor of the living area. Sharpay Evans had been Gabriella's best friend since the first day she arrived at Junior East High in ninth grade, the pair had immediately bonded over their love of music and performing; and they remained in contact when Gabi moved to LA, not long after Sharpay was at UCLA studying Theatre and begging Gabi to let her move in with her.

"You could say that." Gabi replied as Sharpay took a seat next to her on the couch.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked twiddling a strand of her blonde hair between her fingers.

"Did you know he was here?" Gabi asked getting straight to the point. She knew that Sharpay's boyfriend Zeke still spoke to Troy.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Gabi." Sharpay say throwing her arms up dramatically as she quickly jumped off the couch knowing exactly who Gabi was talking about.

"Sharpay cut the crap, did you know he was moving here?" Gabi asked get more angry at the fact that Sharpay hadn't told her.

"He's been in Cali since college Gabi, you knew that he always wanted to play for The Lakers."

Gabi placed her elbows on her knees placing her face in her hands once again, as she tried to digest what Sharpay just told her.

"I guess you saw the game then last night?" Sharpay asked trying to get rid of the silent tension that had now filled the room.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gabi asked turning her head towards Sharpay.

"You always said that you didn't want to know where he was or what he was doing, Gabs. I just thought that it was for the best." she replied taking a seat next to Gabi and placing an arm over her shoulders to try and comfort her.

"I know what you did was hard Gabs but let it go, come on there's like over 3 million people in LA what are the chances of you bumping into him." Sharpay continued giving Gabi a small nudge with her shoulder.

"Yeah I know you're right Shar, but it was just a shock to see him after 5 years."

"I know what you mean, come on, how about I treat you to some dinner at Lola's and then we can hit Arena for a few drinks." Sharpay said whilst pulling Gabi off the sofa and pushing her towards the bathroom to shower and get ready for the evening.

"Don't think you can just make me forget by getting me drunk Shar." Gabi called back towards Sharpay.

"I know but I can sure as hell try. I'll call Brody & Zeke." Sharpay laughed as she went into her room and began the task of finding the perfect outfit.

* * *

Seeing her face on the TV or in magazines was something that he had learnt to live with in the last five years; but seeing her face blown up twice the size on nearly every single billboard as he drove through LA was something he wasn't used to.

As Troy sat at a red light, he stared at the billboard promoting Gabriella's latest album, once again he found himself being drawn in by her chocolate brown eyes and the mischievous smile that played upon her lips. Thoughts of her lips on his started to fill his head, making Troy remember what it felt like to be with her. A smiled graced his face, however the sound of the car behind beeping it's horn brought Troy right out of his daydream. Troy quickly put his car into gear and sped off, cursing to himself that he even let them thoughts of Gabi even enter his head.

Pulling up at his house, Troy felt his cell phone vibrate within his jeans pocket He quickly retrieved his cell before it could ring off.

"Talk to me." Troy said as he answered

"Hey Troy, it's Zeke."

"Hey man, how's it going?" Troy asked as he grabbed his gym bag from the backseat of the car before clambering out.

"Yeah really good. So I know you're new to this part of Cali but I was wondering if you fancy getting a bite to eat & maybe hitting a club tonight?" Zeke asked

"Well I've only got a meeting with my agent tomorrow afternoon and just to go for a run. So I don't see why not." Troy replied as he opened his front door and walked into his house that was big enough for 10 people not just him.

"Awesome, well we're meeting at Ketchup at 8 then heading onto Arena."

"Okay well, I'll see you at 8. Catch you later." Troy said before ending the call and placing his cell on the counter.

Letting out a sigh as he looked around the empty house that he was meant to call home, Troy had never felt more alone, not even after Gabi left did he feel this alone. Grabbing a beer out of the fridge and opening it, he grabbed his phone and trudged off to his bedroom to find something presentable as he knew there would most definitely be paparazzi somewhere around tonight.

* * *

"So LC said she should be here soon." Sharpay said as took the menu from the waiter and Gabi pulled her gold cardigan from her shoulders leaving her in a little black dress that some designer had given to her in order to get their name out into the fashion world.

"I haven't seen LC in ages, I'm so glad you persuaded me to come out." Gabi said smiling at the waiter as she took the menu of the waiter.

"You needed to get your mind of you know who and what better way then having a few sex on the beaches" Sharpay said as she clicked her fingers signalling to the waiter to come take their drink orders.

"Did you say rang Brody & Zeke." Gabi asked taking a sip of her drink.

"Well I got through to Zeke but Brody wasn't answering so I sent him a text to let him know we where hitting Arena about half ten."

"Hey girls." another voice chimed in as she bent down to kiss Sharpay on the cheek before tottering over to kiss Gabi as well.

"LC! How are you?" Gabi asked.

LC or Lauren as she was known by her family was Gabi's first friend she made when she moved out to LA as they lived next to one another in the apartment block the Gabi's record company had put her in. LC had opened Gabi's eyes to the nightlife and fashion scene that was in LA and Gabi couldn't be more thankful as it helped her not think about Troy when she first arrived in the City of Angels.

"I'm good, I've seen all the billboards around town with your face on them. Must say I'm excited to hear this one." LC said as she sat down next to Gabi pulling her blackberry out of her Chanel bag.

"It's definitely a different direction the record company have pushed me compared to the last two." Gabi said taking a sip of her drink.

"Anyway enough talk about work and all that jazz, let's just focus on having a good time tonight." Sharpay said raising her glass.

"I'll drink to that." LC said raising her glass also, Gabi let out a small chuckle and clinked her glass against the others.

* * *

Meanwhile across the other side of town, Troy, Zeke & Brody where happily downing tequila shots whilst sitting at the bar in Ketchup whilst waiting for their table.

"Man I'm going to be drunk before we even sit down to eat." Brody said pouring some more salt onto his hand and grabbing the lemon slice with his other hand.

"I'm so glad I had a big lunch." Troy joked knocking back the shot.

"Troy man, I'm so glad you're living out here now." Zeke slurred the shots obviously taking more affect on him then Brody and Troy.

"Sorry guys, I'm just going to take this call, it's Ella." Brody said waving his phone at the pair before bouncing off the bar stool and out the restaurant.

"Before you got here Troy, I was stuck with Sharpay and Gabriella & as much as love them two, after a while all that talk of shoes, clothes and music can drive a boy round the bend." Zeke said not realising that Troy had tensed up as soon as Gabi's name had left Zeke's mouth.

"You still talk to her?" Troy asked trying to get the bartender's attention in order to get another round of shots in.

"Yeah, Sharpay's living with her." Zeke replied taking the shot that was placed in front of him & knocking it back without even using any salt or lemon.

"So Ella said that her & the girls are just finishing up and that they should be at Arena in about half an hour." Brody said as he sat back down on his bar stool.

Troy knocked back the shot in front of him knowing that he definitely needed to be at least tipsy in order to get through the night ahead.

* * *

The girls pulled up outside Arena and as soon as Gabi stepped out the car, the cameras started flashing like crazy. Being the polite person she was Gabi stopped for a few photos for the paps, pulling Sharpay & LC into them with her, before walking straight up into the club. The girls made a beeline towards the bar, all agreeing that another round of sex on the beaches and some shots where in order.

"I'm just going to text Brody and let him know we're here." Gabi shouted to the pair who where currently pushing there way through the crowd towards the bar.

"Okay, you go grab our usual booth and we'll get the drinks." LC said as she finally managed to get to the front of the bar. Gabi shot LC a grin before walking off to the booth the group usually got as she continued to text away frantically on her blackberry.

_Hey B,_

_We're at arena, usual spot! See you soon._

_Ella_

_X_

"They're in the usual spot Zeke." Brody said as the three guys made their way through the entrance to the club after being harassed by the paps for photos.

"Okay, well Troy and I will go to the bar, then we'll come find you." Zeke replied pulling Troy by the sleeve of his black shirt.

Troy was in awe of this club, he looked around at his surroundings that he now stood in taking in all the features. Never before had he been in a club as swanky as this, he definitely knew he wasn't in Albuquerque anymore.

"Brody" Gabi squealed as she saw the brown curly hair come into her view.

"Ella, how is my baby?" he asked slipping into the booth next to her and pulling her into a hug.

"I'm good, finished shooting my new video yesterday. Album comes out next month. I couldn't be more happier." Gabi exclaimed excitedly to him

"What about if I slipped you a few more cocktails." Brody whispered cheekily into Gabi's ear.

"Hope we're not interrupting anything." Sharpay said as she sat down next to Gabi passing her sex on the beach to her. LC also sitting herself next to Sharpay

"Nope just telling the Brodster here all about my new album." Gabi smiled as she took a sip through the straw of her drink.

"I thought we said no talk about work." Sharpay said pointing her finger in Gabi's face.

"I can't help that my work is my life." Gabi exclaimed as she drained the remains of her glass, making Sharpay roll her eyes.

"Where's Zeke?" Sharpay asked ignoring Gabi's last comment.

"Oh he's right there." Brody answered pointing towards Zeke in the crowd.

"Oh shit." Sharpay said as she recognised the man behind Zeke carrying a tray full of shots. She look at Gabi who was happily talking across her to LC about the new season of Marc Jacobs clothing.

"Hey girls." Zeke said placing his tray of drinks onto the table.

"Zeke!" Gabi squealed as she stood up and hugged him over the table. At that moment her eyes locked onto the familiar blue that she hadn't seen in person for five years.

"Hey Gabi, you can let go now." Zeke said prising her arms from around his neck.

Troy couldn't believe that she was right in front of him. He felt the anger pulse inside him, he placed the tray onto the table causing some of the shot glasses to spill. Gabi just stood there frozen not quite believing that Troy Bolton was standing right in front of her.

"Gabi?" Sharpay asked tugging on her hand a little to get her attention.

Troy ran a hand through his hair trying to work out what his next move should be, does he walk out or does he sit down and pretend that nothing had ever happened. Deciding to be the bigger man, Troy took a seat next to Brody. Not once making eye contact with the familiar brunette that captured his heart all them years ago.

Gabi slowly sat back down in her seat, her brain trying to comprehend exactly what was happening. She could feel her breathing getting shallower, a haze coming over her eyes.

"Shar, I've got to get out of here." Gabi said turning to her friend.

"No Gab you can do this." Sharpay said, knowing that Gabi had to face seeing him at some point.

"No Shar, I'm going. I can't sit here and pretend nothing happened." Gabi said through gritted teeth as she grabbed her bag and moved out of the booth.

"Sorry guys, I've got to go." Gabi said looking at Zeke, Brody and LC before turning her back to walk out the club

"Always the one to run away when faced with a problem hey Montez?" Troy said, his voice filling Gabi's ears. The anger towards him was now filling up within her even more.

"Don't even start Bolton." Gabi replied throwing him a filthy look over her shoulder before walking out of Arena. From behind it look liked Gabriella Montez was walking away with her head held high but from the front Gabriella Montez had tears freely flowing down her face as she realised that the boy she fell in love with didn't exist anymore.

**So there we go the pair have finally met, like the fireworks commence. Next Chapter will be a flashback I think, not sure when I will get to update as I've got a busy weekend with it being easter & I'm going to see 17 Again tomorrow, woop woop!!**

**Anyways once again reviews will be mostly appreciated, so click that green button and leave me something to read!!**

**Lola**

**xoxo**


	3. Stuck On A Boy

**Hey guys,**

**Hope you all had a lovely easter...I didn't get any easter eggs but I didn't get some money which paid for me to go see 17 Again. Which was amazing, might even go and see it again this week!!**

**Once again thank you so much for the reviews and people adding this to your favourites and alerts, let's see if we can get at least six reviews for this chapter!!**

**I'm not really sure about this chapter so the more feedback the better, it does jump around a bit but that's only because I needed to get them to here in the flashback in order for the story to progress. The time frame for this is around 4 months, Gabi starts East High after Christmas Break.**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own anything related to HSM or Kate Walsh's song "Your Song"**

**THIS FIC IS RATED M SO PLEASE IF YOU FIND SWEARING, SEX SCENES OR ANYTHING ELSE ALONG THOSE LINES OFFENSIVE THEN I ADVISE NOT TO CARRY ON WITH THIS FIC**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

_FLASHBACK_**

_**Seven Years Ago**_

_Fourteen year old Gabriella Montez took a deep breath as she approached the door to her homeroom, starting a new school was always daunting but starting a new school in a completely different state was extremely nerve wracking. Smoothing down her t-shirt and flicking her hair over her shoulders she then knocked on the door before opening it._

"_Ah you must be our new student." the teacher at the front clad in brightly coloured clothes exclaimed as she watched Gabi enter the room and approach her with her transcripts. _

"_Yeah that's me." Gabi responded handing the transcripts over._

"_Class this is Gabriella Montez, she's just moved here from Phoenix. Ms. Montez if you'd like to take a seat." the teacher said pointing towards a free chair at the back of the classroom._

_As Gabi approached her seat, her eyes roamed the class looking at her fellow classmates that she would be spending the next four years with, it was then she saw him. She was immediately drawn in by his eyes, the boy gave her a wink before turning back to talk to the afro haired boy sitting behind him. Gabi felt her heart skip a beat as she took in his wink, a smile crept up onto her lips as she quickly moved to her seat and sat down._

"_Hey, I'm Sharpay Evans." the blonde girl sitting at the desk next to her right said as she turned in her seat._

"_Gabi." she replied giving the girl a small wave before turning her attention back to the boy towards the front of the class as the teacher who she learnt was called Ms. Darbus as the boy sitting to her left had said as he asked her a question which caused the whole class to groan._

"_That's Troy Bolton." Sharpay said, gaining Gabi's attention once again, as she gave Troy a small wave. Troy smiled back at Sharpay._

"_Right class you may talk amongst yourselves till first period." Ms. Darbus said to class. _

"_So Gabi, what are you into?" Sharpay asked trying to divert Gabi's attention from staring at Troy._

"_Music mostly, I play the guitar and write songs." Gabi said turning to face Sharpay, her face filling with joy as talked about her one and only love in her life. _

"_That's so cool, I sing pretty much all the time." Sharpay said waving her hands dramatically. Gabi let out a small giggle at her actions, she knew that her & Sharpay where going to become firm friends._

"_Yeah you can never shut her up." A voice said entering the conversation, Gabi looked from Sharpay up to the pair of piercing blue eyes that belonged to the boy who was perched on Sharpay's desk, arms folded across his chest and one leg crossed over the other at the ankles._

"_Troy." Sharpay moaned, hitting him playfully on his stomach._

"_What it's the truth." he replied giving Sharpay one of his mesmerising smiles._

"_You not going to introduce me to you're new friend?" Troy asked pushing himself off the desk and crouching down in between the two desks resting one of his elbows on each of the girls desk._

"_Gabi, this is Troy Bolton. Troy, Gabriella Montez." Sharpay said gesturing between them both. Gabi gave Troy a small wave, before tucking a loose curl behind her ear, a shy smile on her lips._

"_How you finding East High so far?" Troy asked her as he took in her features. He couldn't deny that Gabi was extremely pretty, her hair was a luscious dark colour that was curled to perfection, her eyes shone an amazing brown colour that he found himself getting lost in as she spoke._

"_It seems pretty nice so far." Gabi replied_

"_How about I be you're personal guide for the day Montez, cause if you get stuck with this one here…" Troy said pointing towards Sharpay with his thumb "you'll never find your way around as she'll be too busy talking about herself or Zeke." Troy continued as the bell rang signalling the end of homeroom_

"_Yeah I'd like that." Gabi said grinning, knocking her notebook on the floor as she went to get up. _

"_Here let me." Troy said as he went to grab Gabi's notebook that was laying open on the floor. Troy looked down and saw the words across the pad, smiling he gazed over them as he picked up the notebook._

"_Bit of a songwriter are we?" Troy asked as he handed her the pad, their hands briefly touching igniting what felt like a shock of electricity between the two._

"_Yeah, but I'm not very good." Gabi as quickly retrieving her notebook and shutting it not wanting Troy to read any more._

"_I bet that's not true." Troy said as they walked out the classroom, Troy grabbing his books from his desk on the way out as Sharpay followed behind Gabi._

"_Gabs why don't you come to Java Joes on Friday and show us what you've got at open mic night?" Sharpay suggested as they stood in the hallway, Gabi glancing over her schedule to see what her next class was._

"_I'll think about it." Gabi replied looking at Sharpay and giving her a smile._

"_That's all I ask. Anyway I'll see you at lunch Gabi. Toodles Troy." Sharpay said as she flicked her long blonde hair over her shoulder and walked down the corridor towards her first class. _

"_So what class am I escorting you to first Montez?" Troy asked as he peered down at the schedule that was firmly grasped within her hands._

"_English, Room 2-14." Gabi said shoving her schedule back into her bag and giving Troy a nervous smile. _

"_Well wouldn't you know that's my first lesson too." Troy said as he gestured for Gabi to start walking down the corridor._

_Gabi noticed on her way to class that even though Troy was a freshman, he definitely was popular with everyone within the walls of East High. People where calling out his name to say hi, he was high fiving a few guys on the way, girls where waving at him or gesturing for him to call them._

"_Seems like someone has a fan club." Gabi joked, pointing over to what she presumed were cheerleaders that were flirting so openly with Troy as they walked past. Troy laughed before giving the four girls a wave and wrapping an arm around Gabi's shoulder. Gabi felt her heart rate speed up as soon as she felt Troy's arm touch her._

"_Let's just say, blondes aren't my type." Troy whispered in her ear, making Gabi's eyes widen at the fact that he was flirting with her after only knowing her for twenty minutes._

_

* * *

_

_The weeks turned into months for Gabi and she soon found herself settling in rather well at East High. Sharpay and her had become practically joint at the hip, constantly talking about music or clothes, Troy and Gabi had also grown rather close, much to the disappointment of many of the females at East High. Gabriella couldn't deny that she had become infatuated with Troy, when ever she saw him talking to another girl that wasn't Sharpay or one of the other girls in their group of friends her body would shake with jealously. _

"_So I was thinking maybe we could go catch that film you keep going on about tonight?" Troy said to Gabi as they sat down at their table in English. _

"_Yeah that sounds good." Gabi replied a huge smile on her face appearing._

"_Well it's a date then I'll get Dad to drive us, so be ready for seven." Troy said as he opened his notebook and grabbed a pen out of his bag. Gabi couldn't concentrate as Mr Cohen started to talk about the book they were reading, Troy had said it was a date. She could feel the panic starting to boil up inside her as she realised she'd never been on an actual date before in her life; and this wasn't any normal date, this was a date with Troy Bolton. The boy she had liked since the first time he winked her when she entered homeroom on her first day at East High. The bell went off, making Gabi jump as realised that she hadn't wrote any notes at all. She quickly shoved all her stuff in her bag as she knew she need to find Sharpay as quickly as possible to tell her what had happened._

"_I'll see you at lunch Troy, I need to go find Shar." Gabi said as she tried to avoid his gaze as he would probably see the panic in her eyes._

"_Okay, I'll see you later on." Troy said casually walking out of class without a care in the world. Gabi ran down the corridors towards Sharpay's locker as the pair now had a free period. _

"_Oh my god Shar, I don't know what to do? I mean is this actually happening, did he really ask me? Oh my god, I can't breathe." Gabi said all in one breath, grabbing onto both of Sharpay's arms._

"_Whoa, slow down there. You're going to have to explain this to me a little better." Sharpay said removing Gabi's hands from her arms and closing her locker._

"_Troy asked me to the go to the movies with him." Gabi exclaimed as she ran an hand through her hair._

"_And why are you panicking, you guys have been to the movies before together." _

"_Yeah but he said it's a date." Gabi said emphasising the word date, Sharpay just looked at her blankly not quite understanding what Gabi was getting at._

"_Troy Bolton asked me out on a date." Gabi said again more slowly in order for the information to sink into Sharpay's head._

"_Yeah I heard you the first time." Sharpay said plainly_

"_I'm freaking out here and you are seriously not helping." Gabi said placing her hands on her hips in frustration. All of sudden Sharpay squealed and pulled Gabi in for a hug. Gabi furrowed her eyebrows in confusion at Sharpay's outburst._

"_I knew he liked you but god I thought he would take a lot longer then two months for him to finally ask you out on a date. I mean that boy is a serious ladies man and he's only 15." Sharpay said. _

_Gabi knew about Troy's player attitude towards girls before she arrived apparently he had around thirteen girlfriends already some last a few days others being lucky to make to the month mark. However Troy had never taken any of them out on a date instead he just made out with them in the hallways or at parties. A smile started to appear on Gabi's face as she realised that Troy must actually like her the same way in order to ask her out on a date._

_

* * *

_

_The doorbell rang dead on 7, making Gabi jump, her heart started to race as she looked in her mirror one last time before going downstairs to greet Troy. She twirl around taking in her simple blue sundress that she had teamed with a pair of white pumps and a white head band in her hair that was left loose._

"_Ella, Troy's here." she heard her Mom shout up the stairs. Gabi grabbed her bag from bed and came down the stairs. She saw Troy standing by the door wearing a pair of dark jeans and a red checked shirt with a pair of white converses. Troy took in Gabi as she walked down the stairs, she knew that she was something different from all the other girls at school, not only was she extremely pretty but she had brains as well unlike his previous girlfriends. _

"_Hey Troy." Gabi said as she finally reached him at the bottom of the stairs. _

"_Hey Brie." Troy said using his special nickname for her that he had given her after the first week of becoming friends. Gabi felt her heart pick up speed as he called 'Brie' just like it did every other time._

"_Mom I'll be home around 10." Gabi said to her Mom who was leaning on the doorframe of the living room._

"_I'll make sure she's safe Ms. Montez." Troy said_

"_How many times Troy call me Carmen. Ms. Montez makes me feel like I'm fifty not thirty-six." Gabi's mom said, as she watch Troy reach out to take Gabi's hand. Troy's dad beeped the car horn outside to hurry them up otherwise they would miss the start of the film._

_Gabi felt tingles shoot up her arm as Troy's hand encased hers, the smile on her face getting bigger. _

"_We better go Brie." Troy said motioning with his head towards the door and Gabi nodded in response._

"_You kids have fun now, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Gabi's mom called out as she watch the pair walk out the front door and towards Troy's dad's car. Gabi looked back toward her mom a gave her a smile, which her mom returned with a thumbs up._

_Troy insisted on paying for everything, the movie tickets, the popcorn and the basket of curly fries they currently sharing at Ruby's Diner. Gabi felt like she was walking on cloud nine throughout the entire evening. The pair where sitting next to one another in a booth towards the back of the diner. Troy had an arm placed around the back of the booth, his fingers drawing small circles on Gabi's shoulder. Gabi moved closer to Troy, a smile playing coyly on her lips as she knew she wanted him to be closer to her. Troy smiled as he saw Gabi move closer towards him, he moved his arm that was resting on the booth to around her shoulders and scooted her into his side, Gabi felt the tingles exploded through out her body as she rested her head on his shoulder._

"_You know I've never taken a girl on a date before." Troy said, Gabi turned her head to look up at him._

"_So I've heard." Gabi said placing on of her hands on Troy's thigh, she knew that this was a bold move but she just couldn't help but want more contact with him. _

"_You're different from all the others Brie." Troy stated, taking a strand of Gabi's hair and twiddling it between his fingers, his heart rate speeding up as he knew that what he said and did in the next few minutes could ruin their friendship if she didn't respond the right way._

"_What the fact I don't faint when you wink at me." Gabi chuckled leaning out of his side and turning her body to face him, Troy turn to face her as well letting a small laugh escape his lip as he took both of her small hands, that had small cuts on her fingers from strumming away on her guitar for hours everyday, into his rough dry hands, intertwining their fingers. _

"_Yeah that. But seriously I don't know what it is exactly, maybe the fact that you're incredibly smart and seem to know everything about well everything, or that you have the most incredible eyes that I get lost in sometimes when you're trying to explain something to me. I could go on and on, the list is endless. All I know is that I think you're pretty damn perfect Brie." Troy said, not actually quite believing that these words were coming out of his mouth but knew that what he was saying was what he truly felt in his heart._

_Gabi stared into Troy's eyes, slowly processing what he had just said to her. Her heart felt like it was about to explode out of her chest, she had dreamt of this for weeks now and here it was actually happening. Before Gabi even knew what she was doing, she had reached out and placed her arms around Troy's neck, her face moving in closer to his. Troy's eyes darted down to her lips then back up to her eyes, she slowly nodded telling him that it was okay, a smile formed on his lips as he closed the remaining gap between, both their eyes closing in anticipation, and softly placed his lips onto her. Both of them felt what could only be described as fireworks exploded within their stomachs, Troy moved his arms to around Gabi's waist, pulling her closer to him. He licked her bottom lip, telling Gabi that he wanted to deepen the kiss. She parted her lips granting him access into her mouth, their tongues started to explore one another's mouths. The pair pulled away when breathe became necessary, resting their foreheads against one another's, huge smiles on each of their faces._

"_I've been wanting to do that since you first walked into homeroom." Troy said, as Gabi began to play with his hair at the nape of his neck._

"_You had my heart racing when you winked at me that day." Gabi said before placing a soft tender kiss on his lips._

"_I thought you said my winks didn't affect you." _

"_Maybe they do." Gabi replied raising her eyebrows at him and giving him her best flirty smile. Troy leaned in to kiss her again something he thought he would never get tired off, the pair broke away knowing that nothing could take the smiles of their faces._

"_I don't know exactly what I'm feeling right now but I have a feeling it might be love." Troy said moving a strand of hair behind her ear, Gabi felt her breathe get caught in her throat at what Troy had just said to her; "Be my girlfriend Brie?" Troy continued, slowly tracing a finger down her jaw line. The words wouldn't come out her mouth to respond to Troy's question instead she leaned in and kiss him once more._

"_Is that a yes?" Troy asked when they pulled away, Gabi nodded with the biggest smile on her face. Troy peppered her face in kisses, making sure he covered every spot, giggles erupting from Gabi's mouth. _

_

* * *

_

"_Shar I think I'm going to do it." Gabi said as the pair moved round Gabi's bedroom getting ready to go to the open mic night at Java Joe's like they did every Friday night._

"_Oh my god, really Gabs?" Shar exclaimed climbing onto Gabi's bed and clapping her hands excitedly. _

"_I won't lie I am nervous but I think I'm ready to put it out there." Gabi said as she applied a small amount of blusher onto her cheeks._

"_Gabs you'll be fine. I've heard you sing and play the guitar you're amazing. I think it's time you show this town what you're made of." _

"_Yeah you're right." Gabi said as reached out a flicked through her lyric book, looking at the song she had wrote the week after Troy and her started dating._

_An hour later and the whole gang was seating in their usual seats at Java Joe's, Gabi was sitting next to Troy, playing with her hands nervously and bouncing her knee up and down._

"_Brie you okay?" Troy asked concerned knowing that something was bugging her as she wouldn't keep still._

"_Yeah I'm fine." she replied, smiling at him. Troy placed a hand on her knee to stop it bouncing up and down. He raised his eyebrows at her to tell her that he knew better that what she was letting on._

"_Okay, I'm freaking out." Gabi admitted, turning to face Troy._

"_Brie, you'll be fine. From what Sharpay has said you have an amazing voice." Troy said taking her hand and lacing their fingers together._

"_Okay so next up on stage we have someone new, so be nice to her. Gabriella Montez." Cathy the owner said making Gabi's eyes go wide with fear as she realised she now had to get up and sing in front of all these people. All her friends starting cheering and chanting her name, Gabi looked at Troy with pleading eyes and shook her head telling him she couldn't do it._

"_Just imagine you're singing to me and you'll be fine." Troy told her before placing a chaste kiss on her lips and passing her guitar to her. Gabi closed her eyes and took a deep breath as made her way towards the small stage area. She sat down on the small stool and rearranged the mic so it was at her level, before adjusting the guitar on her leg and making sure it was in tune. _

"_Hey everyone, this is a song a wrote a few weeks ago and it's called 'Your Song'" Gabi said into the mic, connecting her eyes with Troy's as she said the song's name. She began to play the guitar slowly watching her fingers not daring to look up at the eyes of the people watching her. She took a breath and began to sing, her eyes automatically locking with Troy's._

_**Haven't you heard?**_

_**I'm stuck on a verse**_

_**I'm stuck on a boy who feels me with joy**_

_**I knew I was wrong**_

_**To jump straight on into the picture so pretty**_

_**But he is so pretty to me**_

_Troy's breath was taken away when she started to sing, he knew that her voice would be amazing but he truly was amazed at her. _

_**And he doesn't know just how far I would go**_

_**Just to kiss him**_

_**He doesn't doesn't know I pine**_

_**So I make whirlpools**_

_**And watch him sparkle**_

_**And we'll make love make magic**_

_Gabi started to feel comfortable as she continued the song, the emotion and love she felt for Troy she was able to expel in the best way she knew. Her eyes where constantly locked onto his hoping that he would understand what she was saying to him. _

_**And haven't you heard?**_

_**I've fallen head first**_

_**And he loves me so**_

_**We're two in a row**_

_**Just look in his eyes**_

_**They're blue as the skies**_

_**are picture so pretty**_

_**but he is so pretty to me**_

_Troy knew the song was about him, he could see it in her eyes as Gabi continued to sing. Everyone else in the room seem to disappear as he knew that what he felt for her was love and she loved him back._

_**So I make whirlpools**_

_**And watch him sparkle**_

_**And we'll make love make magic**_

_**But I couldn't tell you**_

_**Just tell that it takes you**_

_**'Cause words don't make**_

_**what I make with you**_

_**Haven't you heard?**_

_**I'm stuck on a verse**_

_**I'm stuck on a boy who fills me with joy**_

_**I knew I was wrong**_

_**to jump straight on into this picture so pretty**_

_**but he is so pretty to me.**_

_As Gabi finished the song, her eyes still locked onto Troy's, the room erupted in applause as well as cheering from her table of friends. Gabi smiled at the crowd, not quite believing that she had performed at her very first open mic night._

"_Thank you." she said into the mic before jumping off the stage and running over to her table._

"_Oh my god, you where amazing." Sharpay said giving her a massive hug._

"_Yeah who knew you had a voice like that." Chad, the afro haired boy said as he gave Gabi a quick hug before going back to sit next to his girlfriend Taylor. _

_Gabi felt two arms move round her waist and bring her closer to their body, she smiled and instantly melted into his chest._

"_Brie, you were amazing." he whispered in her ear before placing a kiss on her neck. Gabi turned in his arms and placed her arms around his neck, her hands automatically playing with the hair at the base of his neck._

"_Thanks." She smiled before leaning a kissing him softly on the lips "I couldn't have done it without you though." Gabi continued as she moved some of his hair from his eyes, Troy leaned in a kissed her with all the passion he had inside him, Gabi gasped at the force Troy's lips landed on hers and Troy instantly took this as an opportunity to enter his tongue into her mouth. Gabi felt her knees go weak just like they did every time Troy kissed her like this, the fireworks inside them both still exploding. They pulled apart not wanting things to get too heated as they were with friends._

"_Oh in case you didn't realise." Gabi said trailing her hands down his chest. "I love you." she continued as he lowered his head and placed his forehead on hers._

"_I love you too." Troy said before kissing her sweetly on the lips, "and thank you for the song, it was beautiful, just like you." he continued making Gabi's knees even weaker and her happiness even greater._

* * *

**There we go, you know all know how Gabi & Troy met as well as how they became a couple. If anyone has any questions just PM and I'll try my best to answer them. **

**The song Gabi sings in this chapter is by Kate Walsh and it's called Your Song, it's a really pretty acoustic song and I feel it fits perfectly to what Gabi is feeling as well as what a fourteen year old might right.**

**Anyways hit the green button and let me know what you think!**

**Love**

**Lola**

**xxx**


End file.
